AT YOUR SIDE
by Saeshmea
Summary: Albus suspects there's something wrong with Minerva but she doesn't tell him, that's why he asks Severus to spy on her. Severus accepts because Albus offer him a rewards he has always wanted... Will he find out what Minerva is hiding?
1. Chapter 1  Severus

**A/N: I just suppose I'm not able to stop thinking on new ideas... they come to my mind even when I don't want them. I hope you like this new fic, and I apologize on my grammar and spelling mistakes before you find them. Have a nice Easter ;) **

**.**

**AT YOUR SIDE**

**.**

**Chapter one – Severus**

.

The headmaster stood up and walked around his desk to be face to face with me. I knew he was going to ask me some important mission, he always had that serious look on his eyes when he wanted to ask for my help, but that day…

"Severus, there's something else I need you to do..."

"Anything, Sir."

"I need you to find out what's wrong with professor McGonagall." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Minerva has been acting weirdly since the year began and I want to know why." He took something from his pocket to his mouth; I guessed it was a lemon drop since he ate that muggle sweet all the time.

"Can't you just ask her?"

"Of course I've tried asking her, but she wouldn't tell me…" he replied, this time sounding like an annoyed kid.

"Sir, if there is really something bothering professor McGonagall…" yes, I was questioning Dumbledore's empathic abilities; everybody knows he tends to exaggerate things "I don't think she'll be willing to tell me if she hasn't told you; you're supposed to be her best friend."

"Don't be silly, Severus. I don't want you to ask her… I just want you to find out and tell me…"

"You want me to spy on Minerva?" I exclaimed forgetting any formalism. He had become crazy. "What makes you think I'll agree on this? She scares me more than you do…"

"But she can't make you go home on Christmas…" Was he trying to buy me?

"Tell yourself," I said.

"You always say you don't like having to stay here during the holidays with the children, so… you tell me what's wrong with my deputy headmistress and I give you freedom for Christmas."

Ever since I began working for Dumbledore he made me spend the winter holidays in that damn castle with all those teenagers filled with hormones… not that I had any traditions to celebrate back home, or anybody waiting for me, but… I would have given anything to sit down at my living room with a glass of gillywater and a good book to read and forget about checking exams and prepare lessons for a couple of weeks. But I wasn't going to let myself surrender that easy.

"Getting hex by Minerva doesn't worth one Christmas." I said.

"Alright," he said, "What's your price?"

"The Christmas holidays for the next five years." I said, knowing that he wouldn't accept and that maybe then he would forget about that crazy idea of spying on another professor.

"Two years," he haggled.

"Five, I said." If he was actually serious about doing that, I wanted a good reward.

"Let it be three years going home for Christmas and I'll reconsider giving you the Defense against the dark arts position, too."

I had to sit down after that offer. I'd been trying for years to get that position… and it wouldn't be that hard to find out whatever was bothering Minerva… would it? That, in case there really was something wrong with her…

"I would suggest you start informing Mr. Lockhart that he won't be required to be back next September…" I said while I stood up.

"I understand we have a deal, then?"

"I'll keep you informed." After that, I left.

* * *

><p>For my job – not my job as a teacher, but the other one – I had had to spy on many people so I knew very well what to do.<p>

I waited every morning behind a corner for Minerva to leave the Gryffindor tower… She left every day exactly at a quarter past seven and walked directly to the hospital wing, where Poppy's rooms were. I always waited outside, and it took her about thirty minutes to come out… after that she went into the great hall and made sure the house elfs had everything prepared for breakfast time. When the first students came in, she took her sit and waited for the rest of her colleagues. She always had a cup of tea and a toast with jam. That daily small breakfast made me guess that she had had a heaviest meal in her friend's office, otherwise I couldn't understand how she was able to survive until lunch time without having anything else to eat.

After breakfast, she had a lesson with the first-year students on Mondays and Wednesdays, and with the third-years on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Friday, she was free half of the morning and she used to spend it on the library checking her pupils homework.

She used the brake between the two classes of the morning to use the restroom, where I obviously didn't follow her.

At lunch time, she didn't eat much either and she tried to be finished soon so she could go back to his classroom and get the next lesson ready.

On Wednesdays and Fridays she was free the entire afternoon too, and if the time was good, she went outside to read near the lake until dinnertime.

After supper, she always went back to Poppy's, except for Fridays, and Rolanda would join them later after the quidditch trainings. What was talked during those lady meetings was a mystery to me… On Friday, she went to the headmaster's office, as long as I knew, to play a chess game.

The morning routine was the same at the weekend. On Saturdays, after having her light breakfast, she went to watch the quidditch training and after that, she would go to Hogsmeade with her third year students and share a drink with Rolanda and the other teachers. Sundays seemed to be her day of relax, since she just left her rooms at meal times.

* * *

><p>After two weeks following her, I had no clue of what could make Dumbledore think she was hiding something, so I went back to him.<p>

"She is distant," he said, "she avoids answering my questions and she doesn't smile anymore."

"I have never seen her smile," I replied, "I'm beginning to think you made this up on your own…"

"I didn't. So keep looking for it… I allow you to use any method you need, as long as she doesn't get hurt."

* * *

><p>Any method… He said any method, but I knew very well what he was talking about… Now I knew why he wasn't doing this on his own and he had asked me… using <em>legilimens<em> with Minerva was a suicidal mission… but it was the only way to have my Defense against the dark arts position at once.

The next Wednesday I followed her to the last table in the library. It was raining outside, so I supposed she would do her reading inside. I had learned she always sat at the corner near the forbidden section because nobody ever came there… I hide between two shelves and once she was concentrated in her book I casted the _legilimens _spell.

The first thing I saw was a big boat in the middle of the sea full of pirates, then that image disappeared… it was the scene of the book she was reading, I guessed. Now, we were at the top of a cliff… it looked like a Scotland postcard. There was a kid with long black hair running towards me, following a tabby cat. Right before she could catch the little animal, it transformed into an old lady.

"Good girl, Minnie… You almost ran faster than me." The old witch said.

"Let's do it again, granny!" The young Minerva asked.

"Oh, no, sweetheart… I'm tired… what if we sit down and see the sun going to bed, uh?"

The child sat on her lap and the memory disappeared. Before the next image came, a stonewall was built in front my eyes and I was pushed away.

Back in the school library, I casted an invisible spell on me right before Minerva appeared between the book shelves with anger on her eyes. I sighted on relief because she hadn't seen me, but I heart her muttering something before she took her books and left with long steps… I didn't go after her, neither I follow her again until Friday. I decided I would try it one more time in the forest.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2  Minerva

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who is following this fanfic, I would love if you all would leave a comment so I can know what you actually think of it… but it's fine, at least, you're reading it ;-)**

**Thanks for the nice reviews to Quill of Minerva and Yue Sai. I hope I don't disappoint your expectations for this chapter, I know both Minerva and Severus are a little out of character but… the truth is it's becoming harder to me at every new fanfic to keep them in place. Maybe I need to reread some original HP but… I don't have the time.**

**I really hope you all like it and, as always, I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Minerva**

It was sunny on Friday. At last, after almost a week raining, I would be able to go back to my reading routine near the lake. It was calm down there… I liked reading with the sound of the water and the smell of the field… it was like being back home.

I sat on the ground, with my back against the cold stone and I took off my shoes. I was reading Walter Scott… I enjoy muggles' literature because they are more dreamers than we are. I like the worlds they create and the way they talk about love…

I was imagining myself sailing with Captain Cleveland when all of a sudden a memory of my childhood came to my mind… It was the day when granny died. I was the one who found her asleep in bed that morning, but she wouldn't wake up. I remember it was hard to me to understand she wasn't coming back anymore. I had thought about that day a lot lately, but this time it was different… I had the feeling somebody was watching… like the other day in the library. I used occlumency to build a new stonewall and I stood up and saw a shadow running away into the forbidden forest. I transformed into my cat form so I could run faster, I jumped up on the trees and when I could see his back, I jumped over him and transformed myself back. I grabbed his wand and turned him around to see his face… I couldn't believe it…

"Severus Snape! How dare you trying to read my mind?" I yelled at him. At first, I couldn't think of a reason he would spy on me, but then I realized someone else might have ask him to do so.

"I didn't, I swear!" he tried.

"You are wandless and under my feet, do you really think it's a good time for you to lie?" I didn't let him answer, nor I think he would knew what to say. "You've been following me all over the castle these days, didn't you? Whose orders are you following this time, Dumbledore's or Voldemort's?"

"None!"

"Severus...!" I pointed his throat with his own wand… he seemed calm… "If you dare trying to use legilimens on me one more time, I won't hesitate, I swear…" I stood up and through the wooden stick next to him. It was worthless to harm him since he didn't even know what he was trying to find out. "Tell Albus to mind his own business." I made my way back to the lake rock, where I had left my shoes and my book and went back to the castle.

Albus knew there was something wrong… he had been trying to get me to tell him for weeks but I would have never imagined he would send Severus to spy on me.

* * *

><p>That night, I decided not to go to my weekly chess date with the Headmaster; I wouldn't have been able to look at him. Later, around midnight, someone knocked the door and I guessed it was Dumbledore wondering why I had dumped him… but I was wrong, it was Severus at the door.<p>

"What now?" I said. I was really tired and just wanted to go to bed.

"Can I come in?" He asked in a tone of voice I had actually never heard from him.

"I don't think so." I said trying to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"I know you are upset," he said, "and you have every right to be, but I think we should talk."

"What about, Severus? Is there anything about my weekly schedule that you have missed, or is about the memories about my childhood that you have stolen from me?" Yes, I felt betrayed and invaded.

"Minerva, I know."

"What do you know?" I wondered not thinking he actually mean it.

"Minerva, I know you have cancer."

The seconds that followed his words became an eternity… Our looks met and I could see his concern, mixed with sadness and questioning… I grabbed the sleeve of his dress and pulled him inside. Then I closed the door and breathed hard before facing him.

"How have you found out?" I asked. I wanted to know, I needed to… I had made such an effort to hide my illness from everybody so I wouldn't have to bear those looks on every face… I needed to know where I had failed.

"After we met in the forest I understood it would be impossible to take any information from you, but then I thought that since you spend a lot of time with Poppy, she may know your secret… and she's not the strong witch you are…"

"You used legilimens on her…" Now I understood. "You bastard…" I cursed in a whisper "You shouldn't have learnt…"

"Minerva, if I haven't gone to Dumbledore first is because I think you are the one who must tell him." He said, and I couldn't help but let go a giggle.

"Of course I won't… and you won't either." I warned him.

"I don't understand." He never abandoned his inexpressive face and those unreadable eyes, "He's your friend and he's worried, that's why he asked me to spy on you… Minerva, he doesn't even imagine the kind of trouble you're in…"

"Yes, he's my friend… but he's my boss too," I said "…and if he finds out, then he won't let me teach, he'll make me stay in my rooms, or go back home… I don't want him to take away from me the only reason that makes me fight to get up from the bed every morning…" I could feel the tears coming up my eyes and I turned around so he wouldn't see me cry. There was a long and uncomfortable silence after that.

"Alright…" I heard him say and I turned around to look at him, "I won't tell Albus until I think it's strictly necessary."

"Thank you. Now, if you please, I could really use some rest." I closed the door once he was gone and hoped he would keep his word.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when I was going to Poppy's to get my morning potion, I saw Severus coming out the hospital wing. I entered the nurse's office in a rush and demanded some explanations.<p>

"Good morning, Min. It's nice to see you have energy this morning." She said ignoring my questions.

"I don't. I had a very bad day yesterday, and even a worst night."

"Yes, he told me." She said handing me the vial with my medicine.

"What did he told you, and what the hell was he doing here at this time on the morning, Poppy?"

"He wanted all the files about you, the diagnosis from St. Mungo's doctor and the recipes of all the potions you need to take."

"You didn't give all that to him, did you?"

"Of course, I did. Minerva, he has offered to make all your potions and help me with your treatment."

"We don't need his help!"

"No, you don't want his help, but we do need him. I already told you, Minerva… I'm just a nurse, I know how to cast basic medical spells and how to make basic potions but I'm not a potion master… I won't risk your health just because of your pride."

I left without saying anything else and closing the double wooden door noisily. Then I went down to the dungeons and went into Severus' lab without announcing myself.

"You had no right!" I yelled, "I never asked for your help!"

"You actually did," he replied from his desk. He was reading my files. "You asked me to keep your secret and not telling Albus, this means, I must make sure you're receiving the right treatment so you get cured."

"Poppy was doing it great without you!"

"Calm down," he said.

"I don't want to calm down!"

"You shouldn't be getting stressed… you could faint…"

"I'm fi-" all of a sudden I felt dizzy and when I tried to hold myself, I wasn't strong enough and I felt myself falling down… I would have crashed to the ground if it wasn't for Severus, who grabbed me and make me sit down.

"Now, put your head down," he said approaching one more chair so I could lay down, "and your feet up," and he grabbed my legs and put them on the desk. Then I heard him looking for something in a cupboard and he came back with some plant that he made me smell. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said, trying to stand up, but he didn't let me move.

"You shouldn't stand up yet." He said, and he stood up at my feet, where I couldn't see him in my position, "Minerva, I'm the best potion master you'll find in England and if you don't want anyone to find out about you having cancer, then you'll have to let me help you."

"When I finished my studies I realized I was trying to fit in a men world. To succeed, I had to show everybody I was stronger than any other wizard… and I did. All these years, no witch or wizard has dared to confront me… I don't like people to see me like this… so… weak"

"I know you are a strong witch, Minerva. But you won't fight cancer on your own." Who was that man talking? If it wasn't because there was nobody else in that room and because he was talking with Severus' voice, I would swear it was someone else… When had Snape become so wit, so careful, so sweet…? I bit my lips not to show the smile drawn on my face and sat down.

"Why do you really want to help me, Severus?" I asked again.

"Albus was going to reconsider giving me the Defense against the dark arts position if I found out what you weren't telling him… since I won't be getting my reward, I want to make sure you get over this damn illness to remind you what keeping your secret have cost me."

Could it really be true that there was something so good and pure behind that evil appearance of Severus? Anyway, he had made me smile, and I hadn't smiled in a long time…

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3 Severus

**A/N: I know you don't like my grammar/spelling mistakes (I don't either), so I apologize for them beforehand. I supposed most of you are taking your final exams like I am, so I didn't dare asking anyone to beta-read this... I hope you like this part, a new one is coming soon (hopefully today, since I already started it). Best wishes to everybody ^.^**

**At your side **

**Chapter 3 – Severus**

**.**

On Sunday morning I woke up earlier to be at Minerva's door right at the time when she came out every day.  
>"What the...?" she silenced a curse after being startled by my early presence. She looked at both sides of the corridor and then she let me come inside her room, closing the door after me. I left the tray I was carrying on her very organized desk and had a sit not waiting to be invited.<p>

"Are you trying to work as a house-elf now, Severus?" she asked sarcastically while she transfigured an old empty suitcase she grabbed from under her bed, into a lovely chair she used to join me.

"I thought we could try to have breakfast together without killing each other while I explain you how to take your potions. Since it's Sunday, nobody will miss us at the Great Hall."

"I already know my potions schedule… I've been in treatment since the beginning of summer; it's nothing new to me…"

"You've been doing it all wrong," I said while I served some tea for the both of us "you should have something to eat before taking your morning vial, which is this," and I handed her the blue vial of the three on the tray, "if you do so, you won't be feeling so sick during the morning. At lunch time I want you to take one of these pills, to protect your stomach…" and I took out from my pocket a little crystal bottle with green-colored pills, "You'll take the red potion before dinner, and the last one before going to bed. I wrote it all down just so you can remember…" then I pointed to the rolled parchment next to the crystal vials. "Is everything clear?" I wondered since she stayed in silence.

"I was just taking two potions until now…" she finally spoke.

"I know… but now that I am brewing them they'll be stronger, so the potion you'll take before going to bed will help to soft the secondary effects…"

"Like what?" she asked me leaving her cup on the desk.

"Losing your hair, for example…" I said, not willing to lie to her. "I'll owl you your potions every morning, this way nobody will notice", I added to cut the uncomfortable silence that had grew up around us.

"Yes, that's a good idea…" she said with a lost look on her eyes, I wonder what was on her mind at that moment.

* * *

><p>As I promised, the next day, as soon as I had finished brewing the potions, I had my owl take them to Minerva's window. It was important to make them every day, because this way they would be more effective.<p>

I won't lie; I waited down the stairs to meet her in her way to the great hall. She was as punctual as a clock, even now that she didn't need to make her morning stops at the hospital wing.

"Good morning" I said, obligating her to respectfully salute me back. "Did you take your potion downstairs with you?"

"I already took it" she said, not stopping her steps for a moment.

"I told you to have something to eat first!" I said, maybe a little loudly.

"I know, that's why I asked the house-elves to serve me some breakfast in my private rooms. You can go down the kitchens and ask them if you wish."

"You don't need to use that tone…"

"It's Monday's morning, Severus, and you are already talking to me about my cancer… what tone should I use, professor…" We had already arrived to the Great Hall, so she took her sit at Dumbledore's left and I had mine at the other side of the table.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day I though she hadn't noticed me being around, but when she ambushed me before dinner time I understood she had just been ignoring me.<p>

"You already know my secret, why are you still following me, Severus?"

"I need to make sure you are fine…" I said.

"Don't you have classes of your own to teach?"

"Albus changed my schedules so I could follow you around the castle, remember?"

"Make him change them back, then…" she suggested.

"If I do that then I would have to tell him that I've learned something… what do you exactly want me to tell him?"

"Then, I suggest you find a new hobby to spend your time with, because I don't want you as my shadow. I have enough with you messing with my medicines."

"We clearly have a misunderstanding here, professor McGonagall…" I said, "I know your secret, I make your potions, I make the rules… So don't expect me to stop checking on you…"

"Alright, then, don't expect me to be nice with you…"

"Oh, trust me, that's the last thing I would expect…"

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4 Minerva

**A/N: As promised, one more part... ;-) Good night!**

**At your side **

**Chapter 4 – Minerva**

**.**

That Wednesday, like the last two weeks, I woke up and opened my bedroom's window. After a quick shower, my potions for the day were already on my desk delivered by Severus owl, which always left a feather or two on the ground. Then I served myself some tea after getting dressed, ate a toast with jam, sipped the tea while reading The Daily Prophet and took my morning potion.

I left my rooms exactly at a quarter to eight, just on time to hear my students getting up on their bedrooms. I crossed the peaceful corridors of the school to the Great Hall, and wished another good morning to my annoying new shadow when he began following me at the end of the stairs. After that respectful salute, of course, we tried to ignore each other the best we could for the rest of the day… not because we wanted to be rude but, because it was easier not to talk than to argue all the time. I must admit, though, that his permanent presence was more bearable than I would have though.

* * *

><p>On the afternoon I took my book of the week and made my way to the lake pretending to be alone. After a couple of hours immersed in the Arabic world of <em>One thousand and one nights<em>, I decided it was time for some tea.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked, realizing once the words were out of my mind that I wasn't supposed to talk to the man behind me.

"Excuse me," he said.

"I wondered if you would like to join me for some tea," I repeated, since it would be rude to take it back at this point, "do you think we can behave ourselves for that?"

"I'd love some tea," he replied, and so I took out my wand and make it appear a tartan cloth.

Once we were served we remained in silence for a while, a silence that became uncomfortable at the end, so I tried to cut it.

"Tell me the truth… you don't need to be following me around, and I'm sure you don't like it, so… why do you do it?"

"I have to…" he said "When Albus finds out, because he will, eventually, I want to be able to calm him down by telling him that you are better thanks to the good care I've taken of you… This way, he will be mad just with you and not me…"

"Do you actually believe that?"

"No… but it comforts me…" We both laughed, and it was pleasant to have something to laugh about. When it was getting dark he said we should go back to the castle.

"I'd like to stay to watch the sunset," I said.

"You'll get cold, we really should leave now." he insisted.

"You know, last year I would have never stayed to watch the sunrise or the sunset but since I know I could die any time soon, these few minutes of the day are glorious."

"Alright, we stay if you stop saying you're going to die…"

"But I will, we all will, eventually… the problem is that we never think of it until it's too late to enjoy every moment of life like we should do…"

He didn't reply, he just embraced me with his cloak so I wouldn't be cold.

From that Wednesday on, we stopped ignoring each other, at least until we ended up arguing about random things, and then we just remained in silence until one of us forgot why we had stopped talking. The truth is that further than my illness and its needs, it was nice to have some company in my usual solitude, and I guess he felt the same… otherwise; he wouldn't have stayed at my side all the time.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and Christmas arrived. It had never been a time of a year I waited for, but I didn't dislike it either. That year, though, it was different because for once I actually was expecting those few days of peaceful in the castle… a few days without Albus sneaking around… just me, the very few children that stayed every year, and Severus.<p>

Poor Severus had spent every Christmas in the school since he began teaching, just like me… I guess it was because we were the only ones without a family to spend the holidays with… Anyway, that year he would have had the opportunity to go home if he had decided to tell on me, so I wanted to compensate him…

I had Rolanda go to London to find that very old potions book he had told me about… and I gave it to him once we were alone after the Christmas dinner with the students who remained in the school.

"Oh my…! For Merlin's sake, how where you able to find this?" he exclaimed excited. I was so happy he liked it.

"Well… I owe a lot favors to a lot of people…" I said, and since he seemed willing to hear the full story, I continued… "I sent owls to every book store owner I know in England and Mr… what was his name?… Mr. McCann, the owner of that little magic bookstore in the center of London, he remember selling a copy of it to a muggle woman married to a wizard several years ago. I don't know how, but he was able to find her name so I asked Alastor to trace the family and it seemed they never had any sons or daughters, so all their staff was sold or given. Since they had a muggle life I realized I had been looking for the book in the wrong places, so this time I had Rolanda go store by store and she found it in a muggle bookshop. Can you believe it?"

"It must have cost you a fortune," he said, not taking the eyes away from his present.

"Oh, no, really… the poor shop owner didn't even know what the book was about… but even it had cost me a fortune, it would be fine. It is my way to thank you for being there, all this time…" and all of a sudden I found my hands on his knees.

"I feel guilty for not having any present for you…"

"It's ok."

"No, it's not." He insisted, "I know, I'll give you something I would never give to anyone and if you tell, I'll kill you myself…"

"You're scaring me," I joked.

"I'll give you a dance…" and he stood up, left the book on the table and offered me his hand. I looked perplex not believing the scene I was living… Severus Snape was actually asking me to dance with him! And not just that, but then I learnt he was an excellent dancer!

He made me go round and round all over the dance floor following his feet without stopping, to the sound of a music coming from nowhere, until he realized I was tired. I hadn't complained because I was fine around his arms and I would have stayed like that all the night long.

"I'll walk you to your room…" he said, and he went back to the table to grab his new old book and our jackets.

He had to hold me going upstairs because my legs felt like if they were going to break at any moment, I felt a little dizzy and confused too… Once we arrived to my bedroom he made me sit down on the bed and he looked for something at my desk.

"You didn't take your potion before dinner…" he said coming back with two vials, the one I missed and the one I still had to take.

"I was going to take after dinner… I didn't want the kids to watch me take it during the party…" I said.

"You should start thinking about your health before caring about keeping this a damn secret," I felt like a kid after having done something wrong so I apologized while he handed me one of the potions. "You should wait at least a half an hour before taking the other…"

"Ok, you can leave, I'll do it, I promise…"

"No, I'll stay." He could really be more stubborn than me.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" I couldn't help asking after drinking the potion.

"My grandmother was a dancer," he said "she taught me since I was very young because she believed a good gentleman should know how to dance. What about you?"

"Oh…" I couldn't watch myself at that right moment, but I'd swear I was blushing, "Albus taught me, for my first Yule ball…"

"I would pay to see that…" he said hiding a giggle "I'm sure you were one of those girls who had a crush on him during their Hogwarts years…"

"I… I… We are good friends…"

"Of course you are, he's like a hundred twenty years old and you are… what, forty?"

"Oh please, don't make me laugh…"

"Fifty?"

"You should better stop there," I said, unconsciously smiling to him.

"Oh please, all witches are the same… Really, you look great whatever your age is, Minerva…" He seemed honest, at least, I wanted to believe he was.

"Do I?"

"I'm at my thirties and you look great to me, I mean…" he stayed speechless for a while, just staring at me, and I remained in silence, making an effort to keep breathing while our bodies approached each other's slowly… "You should take the other potion, now…" He said, standing up in a hurry.

"Right…" was the only sound I managed to make.

He made sure I did as I was told and then he left after saying good night. Well, that had been an interesting Christmas.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5 Severus and Albus

**A/N: I'm so glad you're enjoying this story^.^ because it's kind of especial to me. Thank you all for your reviews and "followings". I'm sure you're find this one a very interesting chapter ;-)**

**.**

**At your side**

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Severus and Albus**

.

SS-POV

.

It was the day of the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I had been waiting for Minerva at the hall for almost ten minutes when she finally came down dressed only on her house colors.  
>"It's nice not to see you in tartan for once..." I said.<br>"Thanks," she coldly replied. Since Christmas Eve things had been awkward between the two of us; first we would ignore each other, I would owl her the potions on the morning with a note wondering for her health and she would reply saying she was feeling ok; once everybody was back in the castle we tried (I tried) to get back to her, but it had been about two weeks now and she was still barely talking to me.  
>"I bet you ten galleons that my boys will beat up yours..." I said in a new effort to get things back together, "I know you have Potter, but we count with Malfoy in our team this time, so I'm pretty sure that I'll get the money I lost against you last year. What do you say?"<br>"I say the last thing I want to talk to you about is Quidditch..." was her answer.  
>"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"<p>

"Nothing," she said walking faster to be a few steps ahead from me.

"Why, Minerva? We were so good before the holidays! What have I exactly done to upset you that much?" I lost my temper, I admit it. "Please, talk to me..." I begged, and she stopped walking but kept giving me her back. "Things are much more complicated than they seem," I tried to explain, "between us, I mean… and you know it." She didn't reply and I was beginning to get upset myself "Minerva, please, we do need to talk." But then I noticed her trembling, like losing the strength on her legs, and she fainted in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p>AD-POV<p>

.

I overheard a couple students saying they had seen Snape carrying professor McGonagall into the hospital wing so I left my sit in the Quidditch game and ran back into the castle.

I had stopped wondering what was wrong between my beloved friend when Filch told me how close Minerva and Severus had been during the holidays... I understood my last suspicious was true and her secret was actually THEIR secret and it was that they had a relationship. That would explain everything… why she was being so secretive with me (they must have been worried about my opinion as the headmaster), her changes of humor (everybody knows how love change people), her hurries for going to bed earlier than ever, and why Severus, the greatest spy in the order, hadn't been able to find out what the most honest woman of the wizarding world was hiding.

I widely opened the double wooden door of the hospital wing and found Severus sitting in front of a closed door.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Minerva fainted on the way to the quidditch game…" Severus answered adopting that neutral tone of voice of him.

"Is she alright?"

"She… she will be," he replied avoiding my eyes.

"What a luck that you happened to be around…" I teased.

"Yeah, I… I was spying on her…"

"Oh, Severus… you don't need to keep acting in front of me, I already know what's going on."

"Do you?" he asked incredulous.

"Of course. Now, tell me… how far along is she?"

"Excuse me?" he kept playing like if he didn't know what I was talking about… how a great liar he was!

"When is the baby due?"

"Which baby?"

"Yours, of course…"

"Oh my… You mean, you think…"

"Yes, Severus, I know you two are together and that Minerva is expecting a baby."

"Oh my goodness…"

At that moment Poppy came out from the room were Minerva was kept and told us that she was awake so we both rushed inside. The crossing of looks between the two lovebirds was priceless to me, but I had to cut that tension.

"Minerva, I'm so glad to see you are fine..." I said, "I want you to know that you don't need to hide it anymore, alright? I'm fine with it, especially with Severus being next to you..." She looked at the other man in the room with a questioning look.

"Severus, what is he talking about? Did you tell him anything?"

"Nothing, really…" he said "Albus, why don't we go outside, Minerva clearly needs to have some rest.

"Oh he wouldn't say a word, Minerva, trust me… I even made him spy on you to find out… can you believe it, what a silly old man I am?" I left go a giggle "You don't need to worry about anything, alright? You both can stay in the school and we will adapt your schedules so you don't get too tired…"

From the other side of the hospital bed Severus was acting weird, I guessed he was giving signals of encouragement for Minerva… then I understood he was just warning her about what was coming now.

"Oh my god, Albus," she said with a big smile on her face "Do you really mean you'll let me work even knowing I have cancer?"  
>"Yes, of..." I began and then I reacted to her actual word "You have what?"<br>"Nothing..." Severus gave it a last try.  
>"You're not pregnant?"<br>"What?" she looked as much confused as I did.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Minerva…" Severus said defeated "He was mistaken, he knew nothing…"  
>"Know what?" I demanded the truth.<br>"That Minerva has cancer, Albus..." I heard him, I did, but I'm not sure if I actually listened to his words…

"Severus, please…" Minerva begged.

"It's time to stop lying," Severus said.

"Wait… Is it true? You have cancer?" I asked to Minerva and then I looked to Severus again "And you knew it all this time along?"

"I learnt it while I was spying her for you…"

"And you kept the secret? Severus I asked you to spy on her so I could learn what was going on."

"I asked him not to tell you, Albus... You should be mad at me…"  
>"Of course I should! Why would you hide something like this from me? I thought we were good friends!" I definitely lost my temper there.<p>

"I'm sorry…" Minerva said breaking down on tears and I left.

When I reached the stairs Severus' voice stopped me from behind.

"She has good reasons, you know," he said "for not telling people."

"There can't be any good reason for not telling a friend that you are…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"She is not dying, Albus. I've been making her potions since I learnt, and I've read her doctors files… she is doing good and she will be fine, I am sure of it… but if you make her go home…"

"It's my duty, Severus. As her friend and as her headmaster I have to look after her wellbeing, and I don't think she should be working if we want her to recover the sooner as possible…"

"That's what I thought too but she's been doing great…"

"Oh, really? Why did she faint today, then?"

"We're all preparing the exams for the end of the term now, we are all stressed…" he tried to defend her honorably.

"We all don't have cancer" I said.

"She knew what your decision would be, that's why she kept it a secret… that's why I helped her keep it…" Severus said.

"Well, it's not a secret anymore…" I added "So I have papers to fill" I made my way up the stairs while Severus said his last word.

"Albus Dumbledore, if you dare dismiss Minerva from her duties you will have to look for a new potions teacher as well…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6 Albus, Minerva and Severus

A/N: Thank you very much to the owners of all the lovely reviews I'm receiving for this fic. Also to all those people who just decide to follow it or add it to favorites in silence. I'm just very happy to know you like it because it is a very nice story to write... but I feel obligated to apologize for my bad grammar and my spelling mistakes... specially today that I sat down to write because I couldn't sleep and right now it's 5.30h on the morning here. So... Good morning from Catalonia ^.^

This is not a very relevant chapter but it had to be post in order to continue the story...

.

**At your side**

**Chapter 6 - Albus, Minerva and Severus**

.

**AD-POV**

I've known Minerva for so many years that sometimes it feels like if we have spent our entire lives together. Ever since she came to Hogwarts as a student there was a connection... we understood each other, we think very alike and we understand life in the same way most of the time. She's not just a good friend, she's like family to me... I saw her grew up like if she was my little sister. We know everything of each other, at least, that's what I thought until... well, you know.

I didn't even know what upset me the most, the fact that my best friend had cancer, or the fact that she had decided not to tell me. I spent the entire night awake... I even wasn't in the mood for a glass of gillywater... I needed my head clear, very clear. As her friend I wanted her to be happy but I couldn't help but worrying about her... I couldn't let her stay working if it wasn't good for her to get better; so at first time on the morning I sent an owl to St. Mungo asking for her doctors opinions. I received their response the next day. They said the best for Minerva was to avoid stress, specially now that, regarding Madam Pomfrey's reports, her cancer seemed to be getting worse.

After that there was no doubt, as a friend and as the Headmaster, my duty was to take good care of her, and if it meant that I had to dismiss Minerva from her classes, I would do it.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**MM-POV**

I had to begged her, but Poppy finally let me go back to my rooms a couple days later and after making sure I had taken my morning potion. I had to tell her I would stay in bed and rest for the entire day, that I just wanted the piece of my own bedroom but it was a lie... one more lie... hopefully the last one. The plan was to pack my things and leave before the entire castle was awake. My cancer was no longer a secret and I didn't want to encounter anybody else, for the first time, I just wanted to be out of there.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. My first thought was Severus but I hadn't seen him for the last two days so I just opened the door to find Albus standing at the corridor.

"Good morning..." I said, inviting him to come inside.

"Are you going anywhere?" he wondered after noticing my wrapped clothes on the bed and the suitcase opened.

"How long have we known each other for, Albus? Thirty, forty years? We know each other very well..." I said as I continued packing my stuff, "I already know what you came to say, so I'll save you the bad moment... I know I'm dismissed."

"I have to," he muttered.

"I understand," I almost whispered, "You don't owe me any explanation or apology... You're doing your job."

"So Severus was right, that's why you kept it a secret... So I wouldn't fire you." He seemed upset.

"The only person who knew before Severus find it out was Poppy... I didn't just kept it from you, Albus... It's true that I knew if you found out you would make me go and I didn't want that to happen... but what I was specially avoiding was all the sad looks, all the whispers, all the comments that I'm receiving now... I wanted things to be like... like if I hadn't cancer..." I felt some cold tears come out of my eyes, "Damn it, Albus! You're not the only person upset with me! Pomona and Rolanda don't even dare looking at me now and Sybill can't help herself stop crying everytime we're in the same room and I can't stop wondering if she might have seen me die or something... For Merlin's sake, I don't even believe that woman can see the future and now..." I broke down and I felt his arms wrapping me in a comforting hug.

"You should have told me since the very beginning, Minerva..." he said.

"Like if you would have been able to do anything..." I left go a shy giggle "You would just have fired me earlier..."

"You know I'm not firing you, right?" he said while we moved apart, "I'm just giving you some extra vacations until you get better... then I want you to come back."

"That if I get better..." I said tired of being optimistic all the time.

"Don't say that, you will get better... as far as I know, Severus will make sure of that..."

"Severus?" I asked, why was he bringing him up the conversation "I haven't spoken to him since that day so I don't think he..."

"He left a renunciation letter on my desk yesterday..." he interrupted with a mischievous look on his eyes.

"Did he?" I tried to hide my excitement.

"Of course, I will just keep it in my drawer and officially he will just be on vacations too... but I thought his gesture should be known by the person who owns his loyalty now..."

I blushed... I bet that I blushed because I could feel my cheeks burning.

"He's been very nice with me all this time... that's all" I said trying to hide my happiness, although I wasn't sure of what Severus gesture really meant for me, I mean for us, I mean... well... you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**SS-POV**

It looked like it was going to rain at any moment and the train was just arriving to the Hogsmeade station when I saw the gigantic figure of Rubeus carrying a suitcase and accompanied by Minerva. I guessed that Albus had asked Hagrid to make sure she arrived save since I doubted she would choose the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts as company. I watched them from my bench since I preferred to stay at a prudent distance before being sure if Minerva was still upset with me or not. Once Minerva went in the wagon, I followed her and sat right next to her.

"I'm happy to see you're fine," I said.

"Thank you," she replied, and she sound cold to me again, so I didn't talk again until she broke our silence. "Were you waiting for me in the station or is it just a coincidence that we're leaving the school the same day?"

"It would take an entire day for my owl to take your potions from the school to Scotland so I though it would be a better idea to come with you..." I said, and I like to believe she didn't buy that story.

"You don't need to come, they can send me my potions from the hospital if I ask..."

"As I already told you, you won't find a better potions master than me in the entire country."

"I think you exaggerate, Severus, but you'll be welcome at my home..." she said "Once you pay me the ten galleons you owe me."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't play me, Severus Snape... You bet me ten galleons and Gryffindor won the game again..."

"I was hoping you had forgotten..." I replied, and then I searched for my bag of coins and payed her willingly, I was just happy to know that things were alright between the two of us again.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7 Minerva and Severus

**At your side**

**.**

**Chapter 7 - Minerva and Severus**

**.**

**MM-POV**

.

In the train, Severus suggested we should stay at his house and I tried to reply but his reasoning was actually too logical to argue it... We would be closer to St. Mungo, where I had an appointment the morning after; and he could use his own lab to brew my potions... The only problem was that... he had only one bedroom.

"No way," I said after he left my luggage at the bottom of the bed, "It's your bedroom, I'll have the sofa..."

"Don't make me insist... You're my guest, you have the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa." He said and I didn't dare to reply because then we would start arguing like always. "Make yourself comfortable, take a shower if you wish, dinner will be ready in about an hour..."

"Dinner?" I asked, somehow surprised "You can cook?"

"I live on my own, Minerva... how do you think I manage myself?"

"Well... the truth is I never imagined you further from the walls of the school..." I smirked, he looked at me and then he left to the kitchen. I was going to do as he said and take a shower but I couldn't resist it... I had to watch the potions master of Hogwarts cooking, and I must admit it, he was a master in the kitchen too. It was like if he was dancing from one side to another, opening and closing cupboards, knowing exactly where to find every single thing... very soon the kitchen was invaded by a delicious smell... and without using a single spell...

"This tastes like heaven," I said after we sat down on the small round table behind the sofa he would be sleeping on.

"Thank you," he said, "It's risotto." and we ate mostly in silence after I left my fork for a moment and our looks crossed.

"Severus..." I said, "Would you... would you come with me tomorrow to my doctor appointment?"

"Of course, you didn't need asking."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**SS-POV**

.

We got up very early so we would be at St. Mungo on time. We didn't spoke much during the journey but when they called her name Minerva grabbed my hand all of a sudden and didn't let it go until we sat down in the doctor's office.

"It's nice to see you came accompanied this time, Minerva."

"Thank you, Dr. Miller, this is Severus Snape," Minerva introduce me, " He's a good friend of mine and he has been brewing my potions for the last months... so I thought he should be here today."

"It's nice to meet a potions master, Mr. Snape." after that the doctor sat down and grabbed a parchment from his desk "I received a letter from my colleague, Madam Pomfrey, the other day, Minerva, and I must say she sounds very worried in it..."

"I guess she told you I fainted..."

"She did... and she thinks the cancer is growing instead of leaving..." as the doctor said those words I felt Minerva's hand pressing mine harder, "but I don't like to say anything until I'm completely sure... so we'll run some tests and wait until the results come back before assuming anything, alright?"

They took Minerva to some other room and I waited for her outside... once we were out of the hospital I thought we could go shopping so she could distract herself from the tests, which results we would have, according to the doctor, the next day.

That's how we ended at Flourish & Blotts...

"When I said shopping I was thinking on a new non-tartan dress, or maybe a new pair of shoes... not books..." I said, but I had the feeling she was ignoring me.

"Oh Merlin, look! It's the new book from Owen Knight!" she exclaimed like a teenager, and rushed to the other side of the library where there was a pile of copies of the same book from which she grabbed one. "He's a leading figure in transfiguration," she told me while her eyes were scanning every title from the closest shelf "I actually had the honor of meeting him after finishing my NEWTs, he was very interested on meeting a girl who had been able to become an animagus at such a young age..."

Before I could realize it, I was carrying about a dozen books while Minerva was looking for more at the second-hand section.

"Oh my goodness... I can't believe they are actually selling this at such a low price!" she said while picking the thick book in question and adding it at the top of the pile on my hands. "This is the very first spelling guide from all times, it is a relique... it costed my grandfather a fortune when he bought it..."

"Do you realize you're telling me you already have half of these books at your home?" I felt I had to point that out.

"I know... but if I am staying at yours I am going to need them..."

"You're dismissed from your classes, Minerva... you don't have lessons to prepare, why do you exactly need so many consulting books?"

"Oh, Severus... there's always something new to learn, and the place to find this knowledge is in these books..."

"Whatever... but unless you're planning on purchasing a mule as well I suggest you stop your research for new books right now, because my arms are sore already..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she said.

We had lunch at a muggle restaurant in the center of the city and then we went back home. I tried to talk to her about anything just so she wouldn't think on the tests results and it seemed to work until night.

* * *

><p>"Are you awake?" her voice asked and I sat on the sofa to look at Minerva standing at the frame of the door that separated the living room from the bedroom, wearing a long white nightdress.<p>

"Yes... I just turned the lights off... Can't you sleep either?" I wondered making an effort not to look at the neckline of her robes.

"No..." she walked in and I made place for her next to me, "What if the potions aren't working? What if the cancer is still growing? I... I don't want to..."

"You're not going to die," I said, "not yet, not now, not if there's anything I can do..."

"Severus, there's nothing you will be able to do if..." I had to keep her away from those thoughts, it wasn't healthy and I didn't like her to talk like that... so rushed towards her and kissed her lips. It was quick and impulsive but.. they tasted sweet, so sweet that I felt like doing it again... I wasn't on control of myself anymore... we were kissing passionately while my hands were looking for the fastest way to get rid of her nightdress.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

...

A/N: Hi ^.^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sure you liked the end ;-) Once again, thank you very much to all those who left a nice comment and to those who added the story to their 'follows' or 'favorites'.


	8. Chapter 8 Minerva and Severus

**Chapter 8 - Minerva and Severus **

**.**

**MM-POV**

.

When I woke up I did no movement just so I could stay on his arms looking at his sleeping eyes a little longer… Oh Merlin, he was so young! …so strong! I could feel his abs rubbing my stomach while he breathed… I was naked and I didn't even care… I just had the most amazing night in years, decades if I may say the truth… the world could ended at that right moment and I would still be wrapped in that cloud of satisfactory happiness…

I had to make a big effort not to analyse the situation… but I realize that my questions and doubts would just spoil that… that heaven I had woke up in. Who cared at that moment if that night would mean something or not… who cared if it had just been a moment fruit of the mixture of impotence and passion or if there had actually been feelings involved… The only thing that mattered was that I had just made love with an attractive young man who whatever felt for me, had been more than a gentleman before the sun came out…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**SS-POV**

.

"Good morning," I said to that angel with mischievous hair that was staring at me from just a few inches away.

"Morning," she responded… and it surprised to me the lack of embarrassments on her face and the security of his tone of voice.

"We should get up…" and as I sat on the sofa where we had felt asleep I had to grab her so she would not fell to the floor. She then stood up and I could contemplate her entire undressed body at the daylight. .. God, she was so beautiful!

"I should get a shower…" she said grabbing her nightdress form the ground.

"Me too…" I added just implying a fact… because I'd like to say on my defence that I wasn't asking for that result when those two words came out of my mouth but, it actually happened… we somehow ended having a bath together, and it was great.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**MM-POV**

.

We almost arrived late at St. Mungo's hospital, but we didn't because fortunately Severus always brewed an extra potion just in case the next day he wouldn't be able to make them on the morning… and yes, that was the case since we spent a little more time than usual in our morning shower. I don't know if I was actually glowing but that's how I was feeling inside… I was filled with joy…

"Minerva McGonagall, please…"

…A joy that disappeared at that right moment when I was called from the doctor's office.

"Everything will be fine," Severus whispered and then he held my hand and looked at me while we went inside. Ever since we left the house every time our looks crossed I smiled, but not that time.

"Hello Minerva," the doctor said "Mr. Snape. Please have a sit." And we did so while he went around the table and took my files, I guess that with my results on them.

"So?" Severus demanded, cutting the silence of the room.

"Minerva I am afraid you fainted because of the mixture of the potions secondary effects and the stress you were having in the school because these tests are fine…"

"Fine?" I needed to reassure myself.

"Yes, Minerva, if you keep evolving this way I'd say you may be cancer free around summer."

"You're sure of that, Doctor?" Severus asked.

"Absolutely. Your potions must be working very well, Mr. Snape, so we'll keep the same treatment and we'll meet again in a few weeks, ok?"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

.

**A/N:** Hello everybody^.^ I'll post the next and last chapter in a couple days but you can already read it at this link:

**http : / fiction(dot)myharrypotter(dot)com/**

You just have to go to Minerva & SeverusMMSS Fictions ;-)

It's just a forum I opened today that I would love all of you to join... you can read everything about it in there... you will understand then...


	9. Chapter 9 Severus and Minerva

**Chapter 9 - Severus and Minerva**

.

SS-POV

I couldn't believe it, she was fine… well, ok, she was going to be fine but… anyway… it was so good to know that there was nothing to worry about anymore.  
>Once we were outside the building, we crossed the road and it began to rain all of a sudden so I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the telephone box that was right in front of us. It was such a small place that once we were inside together I thought we would maybe be more comfortable under the rain.<br>"I guess it seemed a better idea from the outside…" I said and she looked at me with shiny eyes of happiness and I pulled some of her wet hair back so I could see her face clear.  
>"I don't care…" she said "I'm not dying anymore…" and she broke down so I embraced her and she began to cry on my chest.<br>I wrapped her with my arms stronger and I kissed her forehead.  
>When she stopped sobbing I took my lips down and had a taste of her sweet wet lips.<br>Then, completely hypnotized by the smell of roses coming from her hair I came closer to her ear and whispered "I love you."

* * *

><p>MM-POV<p>

.

"You what?" I exclaimed in surprise after hearing those words coming from the most unexpected mouth.  
>"I'm sorry…" he muttered.<br>"Why are you apologizing?" I wondered… Could it be possible that he had said it by mistake?  
>"I don't know…" and then he left the cabin and walked away under the rain, so I followed him and made him stop. We stood in silence while our clothes got all wet until he spoke. "I had never said those words aloud…" he said.<br>"I'm glad you said them to me, then" I replied, "because… I love you too…" and we held hands and he pulled me closer to him and wrapped me around his arms and kissed my lips softly but passionately under the rain, and I closed my eyes and when I opened we already were at Severus' living room with the fireplace on.

* * *

><p>SS-POV<p>

.

Later, while sharing a glass of juice near the fire – since Minerva was still in treatment so she couldn't have any alcoholic drinks – she faced me and I felt her look very deep into my soul.  
>"What is it?" I wondered.<br>"This last twenty-four hours have been like a dream to me and…"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Will you go once I'm cured? I mean, once you won't need to keep making my potions, once you won't need to keep taking care of me…"  
>"Oh, Minerva… Right now I can't imagine my life without you… you have taken light to it, you have taught me to enjoy it… No, Minerva, I won't leave anywhere, I will always, always be at your side…"<p>

* * *

><p>A COUPLE MONTHS LATER…<p>

"I know you said the treatment was going well, Dr. Miller but I'm feeling those headaches again, and I'm sick almost all the time, just like at the beginning of the cancer… I need to know if it's growing back or whatever is wrong with me… I don't want to put Severus through all that again so I have everything already planned… No lies, if the cancer is back I will just go back to Scotland without saying anything to anyone… I already hurt too many people the first time…"  
>"Well, Minerva, what is growing inside of you is not exactly a cancer…"<br>"What do you mean? What is it that I have this time?"  
>"Minerva, you are expecting a baby…"<p>

THE END.**  
><strong>

A/N: Thank you to everybody who read, reviewed, followed and added to favorites this story... and I do know that's a lot of people what makes me very very happy ^.^

If you enjoyed this finale you may like to check the SEQUEL: **Still at your side **placed in Book 5, when Severus has to come back as a Death Eater for the Order...**  
><strong>

I'd like you to also have a look to my very new forum about Harry Potter: fiction(dot)myharrypotter(dot)com


End file.
